Fuerizz - Rebirth of a Tyrant
by SG Ultima
Summary: The villain Frieza is reincarnated as a human and battles a band of crafty machines bent on uncovering his past life.
1. Default Chapter

**Fuerizz - Rebirth of a Tyrant  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
  
Chapter One"Darkness Gone"  
___________________________  
  
During many years, all sorts of wars have errupted over the course of evolution. Forces of both good and evil factions eventually fall victim to defeat, illness, or freak accidents. Usually the life forces of these factions never return to the realm after they have fallen because it seems like they have been erased. This is the exception.  
  
He was once known as the lord of evil. His name was feared throughout the entire galaxy. Nothing was out of his grasp, for he had so much power to destroy anyone who opposed him. This continued until the day he was truly challenged. The devilish fighter known as Frieza was in for the battle of his life. He had to transform several times, needing to change his shape to consume his power, but still in his final form was unable to succeed.  
  
The lord of destruction fell victim to the hands of a warrior who's race was the one thing he feared...that of a Super Saiyan. These were the rarest and strongest fighters in the legends. It so happens that this supposed fairy tale was able to destroy the viscious tyrant quite easily. The heartless monster's brother and father were soon to follow as they too were challenged by the Super Saiyans.  
  
Something had happened within the realm of King Enma. Kooler, who was the brother of Frieza, knew that some demonic forces where going to be reincarnated as holy fighters, but never knew that his brother would possibly be thrown into it...until it was too late for anything to be done.  
  
And so...the new force was given birth to. A purely strong fighter with a cyan colored gi with a purple belt and wristbands, silver weighted boots touching the ground firmly. His hair is light brown and sort of sculpted back like a shell. His eyes have a slight ebony glow. The name is Fuerizz.  
  
Fuerizz lives on a planet called New Shark. On this planet, he trains extensively by himself at the centers in town. The young powerhouse has developed a deadly library of attacks over the years as well, each with their own special form.  
  
  
Chapter Two"Attack List"  
__________________________  
  
The special ki of Fuerizz is much different than that of Frieza's. The power of the man's life energy shows through in every inspiring display.  
  
1) Global Clash - an attack that involves the joining of two large ki balls together into a single gigantic sphere, causing earth-shattering effects on it's target  
  
2) Marble Wave - an energy beam much like the attack of the Turtle Hermit, only much more bizarre with a colorful impact  
  
3) Serpent Kick - a combo that starts off with a dragon kick and ends off with the user doing a continuous assault of knees to the face after the target is caught off guard  
  
4) Skeletal Screen - a double punch, one blow after the next, the second punch causing a blue clockwise ki explosion that covers the entire area until it reaches the very sky  
  
5) Candy Pain - an attack that involves the user digging two fists into the ground, causing the user's ki to take on a liquid form, tearing away at the target's ground  
  
6) Cloud Cylinder - an attack in which the user summons a disc that takes on a foggy form, turning like a shredder, cutting massively at the target before it disappears after about ten seconds  
  
7) Sacrificial Chamber - an attack that involves the user to be encased within an incredibly strong ball, and having the ball used to ram into the target, causing the user's power level to drop to negative and the target to experience a very severe blow  
  
8) Planetary Cube - an attack that requires the user to power up to match a certain ki necessary to form a cubic fist on each hand, heightening the force of each punch dramatically as the balance of power shifts  
  
9) Clayful Knee - an attack in which the user knees the target, using concentration to substantially dig further and further as the target's anatomy becomes like putty  
  
10) Sento Bakuhatsu - the most perfected attack in the library, a tremendous ki bulb caused by firing from the joining of the user's palms at maximum power level, the bulb following the target until it hits with an incredible mind-boggling effect  
  
Fuerizz is not limited to these and only uses them when desperate measures outside of his usual ki attacks are necessary.  
  
  
Chapter Three"Chaos on New Shark"  
_________________________________  
  
The great and dark planet of New Shark had faced many dangers almost immediately as it became a dwelling place for commonfolk....the problem being that the people looking to take it over were far from common. Fuerizz occasionally had to fight for the planet's safety when intergalactic threats arrived, but none of the alien powers were a match for his.  
  
The real danger was just about to start one day when Fuerizz was sparring in the gravity gym. He had been testing his special attacks on large simulated fighters when suddenly the whole gym began to cave in. Fuerizz quickly hovered above the wreckage and noticed that a large crater stretched throughout the whole planet and was almost deep enough to penetrate the planet's core.  
  
Fuerizz then followed the large mark down to it's extreme depth and found that he'd uncovered the enemy. Three figures were standing in a row...two in front, one behind the two. The one in the front lefthand side was a short, gold-skinned character with a purple headband and fully black eyes. The one on the righthand side was a tall, pink-skinned character with a green mohawk and the same black eyes.  
  
The man behind the two looked like a normal human with a pair of glasses and a white scientist suit. Fuerizz took a step forward and snapped into a fighting stance. "I don't know of any men with good intentions that would make a crater like this here. Leave now or I'm not going to waste any time in wiping you out."  
  
One of the two men in the front smirked and took a step forward. "Wipe out the Jinzou Ningen, you fool?" Fuerizz raised a brow. "What? You're...." The other man cut him off. "Your worst foes. We're ordered to destroy this planet." Fuerizz asked "By whom?" The one on the left spoke again. "Our master Sanjugou (30)."   
  
Fuerizz narrowed his eyes directly to the man behind the two. "And that would be you, would it not?" The man did not speak, just gave him a slight nod with a tired sort of smile. The man on the right walked right up in front of Fuerizz. "We are Ninjuhachigou and Ninjukugou. Seems you're Fuerizz, so it's time for you to die."  
  
Fuerizz had a confused look on his face. "How in the world do you know my name?" Just after he asked, the two front androids rushed toward him. Fuerizz was able to dodge, and they spun in a circle just before they tried again. Fuerizz managed to avoid it again, and retaliated with a double elbow to each android's back, then sidestepped a good distance, watching them carefully.  
  
The short one popped up to his feet and stepped forward. "I am Ninjuhachigou. You'll never defeat me." The tall one followed. "And I am Ninjukugou. Your powers won't cut it this time." Fuerizz answered. "And I am Fuerizz. You're both going to wish you'd never come here."  
  
  
Chapter Four"Super Deadlock"  
__________________________  
  
The one called Ninjuhachigou snapped into a fighting stance and turned to his partner. "I'm going to get the first shot at this weakling. You stay back and maybe I'll let you finish him off." Ninjukugou narrowed his eyes. "What kind of deal is that? You get to have all the fun and I just get to make the final delivery?"   
  
Fuerizz started to gather some power and instantly fired a jolt of ki at Ninjuhachigou. The attack was barely dodged and Ninjuhachigou swung forward with a punch to Fuerizz. The punch was recieved on the face directly, but Fuerizz just closed his eyes and mentally shook it off. Ninjuhachigou grinned and took a step back. "You're not a quick as I thought."  
  
Fuerizz smiled slightly and then instantly appeared to the left of the grinning android, elbowing the side of his face, rocking him to the right side. Fuerizz then appeared to the right of him and elbowed him back to the left side. He followed the elbow with a successful sweep and then backflipped to his previous standing spot.   
  
Ninjuhachigou slowly got up to his feet and wiped his face. "You trickster...how dare you. I'm not going to waste anymore time playing with you. Prepare for my ultimate stunner!" The android clutched his fists and started to power up. Fuerizz began to stare forward, looking as though he was focusing, but it did not seem as though he was powering up.  
  
Ninjukugou looked on and watched the two warriors. "Why are you giving him the Firespike? It is not needed, and it may kill him." Ninjuhachigou barked back at him. "Don't interfere! I'm almost finished!" Ninjukugou then looked up, and his eyes widened. There was a large white ball of energy floating above Fuerizz.  
  
Ninjukugou instantly yelled over to Ninjuhachigou. "Look...up there!" Ninjuhachigou looked up amidst his powering up and noticed the large ball. "What...? What is that thing?" Fuerizz did not even blink, seeming to gather more energy for the ball. Ninjuhachigou smirked. "Ah, don't feel like telling me about your trick? No problem...I gave you a chance for last words and you denied it."   
  
Ninjukugou smiled as he thought to himself that it would be interesting to see the Firespike attack match the power of this technique of Fuerizz. Shortly after a few seconds, Ninjukugou looked back up and noticed that there was a second ball hovering above Fuerizz, exactly the same size as the last. "Ninjuhachigou!! Look above again!" Ninjuhachigou looked back up and gasped under his breath.  
  
Fuerizz finally spoke in the middle of all this. "Don't mind me, friends. I'll be with you in a moment." Ninjuhachigou growled and started to flicker with anger. "Shut your mouth! It's time to end this!" Ninjuhachigou's powering up for the Firespike attack was seconds away from being complete. Then...the two balls in the sky formed into one gigantic sphere, lighting the entire field brilliantly.   
  
Both androids gasped again and Ninjuhachigou desperately shot out the Firespike, but it was too late. The sphere in the sky descended rapidly and swallowed up the android's attack just before nailing the target with an incredible smash. When the thick fog cleared, there were just pieces of sparking metal lying on the ground.  
  
The man that looked like a scientist still did not change his expression, but watched attentively. Ninjukugou screamed out in surprise at what he saw. Fuerizz took a slight breath and then looked to the shaken android. "Do you want that to happen to you?" Ninjukugou screamed again and started to power up. "You filthy son of a bitch!!"  
  
  
Chapter Five "The Creator"  
__________________________  
  
Ninjukugou charged forward and plunged his enormous fist into Fuerizz, slamming him right in the stomach. Fuerizz winced and hung there on the android's fist until he once again regained balance and backflipped away. The android followed angrily and fired a bulb-shaped beam at Fuerizz. Luckily, Fuerizz was able to use the sides of the crater as a ramp and managed to outrun the beam before it faded into the ground.   
  
Fuerizz then swung his leg out toward Ninjukugou and back-kicked off of his neck, then spun around with a series of knees to the android's face, performing the Serpent Kick successfully. Ninjukugou dropped to his knees and sunk to the ground until he fell flat on his face. The man that looked like a scientist finally walked forward and looked down to the fallen android.  
  
Ninjukugou struggled to rise back up, but only was able to rise to his knees, and he turned to the human-looking man. "Master Pulervayte...I can't hold out against this man for much longer. I need a hand." The man answered scornfully..."And what use do you serve me if I wish to defeat him, you fool? I've never been so ashamed of my own work." The man lifted a hand and started to gather energy, looking down at the fallen warrior, but just then a beam flew over from Fuerizz's side of the field, completely obliterating Ninjukugou.  
  
The man looked up to see Fuerizz's open palm smoking slightly. Fuerizz spoke. "I've seen enough betrayal in my life. He was my enemy, not yours." The man smiled to Fuerizz with confidence. "Is that so?" Fuerizz took a step forward and spoke again. "Yes, now you'd better tell me who you are and how you know who I am."  
  
The man removed his glasses and pocketed them. "Gladly. My name is Doctor Pulervayte. Artificial humans have been my main objective of my research ever since I was very young. I had even made modifications upon myself to become number 30 in my collection." Fuerizz looked at him oddly, but continued to listen.  
  
"An old associate of mine had fallen victim to a tragic illness and died. It so happens that he was sent to hell where he and many other scientists like myself continue their studies and objectives. My associate had contacted me from the netherworld with a message from your brother."  
  
Fuerizz looked at the doctor like he had many heads and snapped at him. "I have no siblings! That's ridiculous!" The man laughed alittle and continued. "I was told that your brother wanted to be reborn so that he could awaken your horrific nature as not to leave such a legacy as that of your family put to this shame. He wants to claim vengence along with you ."  
  
Fuerizz shook his head, dismissing the doctor's words. "That makes no sense. My nature is far from horrific and it has never been that way and never will be...and I have no brother." The doctor gave Fuerizz a mocking nod. "Yes, of course...the pure hearted fighter that you are would never resort to vile tyranny."  
  
These words perplexed Fuerizz greatly. "Tyranny? What the hell are you saying? I've never been in a position to cause any such things to affect anybody!" The doctor's hair then started to slowly stand on end, and rocks began to rise and fly across the sky. "Perhaps you need to be put in your place then, my dear boy."  
  
  
Chapter Six "Exceptional Unbalance"  
_________________________________  
  
The winds were blowing very violently and the crater was actually starting to expand in depth. The doctor sounded no battle cry, but his enormous power was evident without one single sound being needed. Fuerizz could feel his standing grounds shattering like glass. The young warrior was about to be totally overwhelmed.   
  
The doctor's power seemed to never stop growing. The balance was non-existant and any trace of power being even compared between the two would now be revealed to be impossibly far apart. As Fuerizz staggered back, he could not imagine why he did not sense this monsoon of ki before....and yet the power still grew. Fuerizz now began to realize that he had to attack now before it got any worse and quickly gathered enough power for a point blank Marble Wave that somehow found it's way back to Fuerizz, flooring him.  
  
Doctor Pulervayte was a colossal foe to reckon with as no doubt could be sensed by Fuerizz at this point. To him now it did'nt even seem as though he was a foe, but rather an impassive river of poison that could not even be entered. 'How did all of this happen so swiftly', he thought to himself. The doctor spoke diabolically.  
  
"Fuerizz...what the devil is happening, hmm? This simply cannot be, eh? You've gotten far too confident since you've destroyed my creations and I think it's time for you to re-think your security in this place." The doctor then picked up Fuerizz by the collar and started to grasp his throat tighter than Fuerizz ever thought possible without completely crushing anything inside.  
  
No matter how violently Fuerizz tried to kick free, it was no use. Finally, Fuerizz realized that extremely desperate measures were needed and powered up with all the might he could muster, and formed a ki cube on each one of his hands. Then he slammed the cube directly into the doctor's face, causing him to let go of his throat. Fuerizz gathered even more strength from within and bursted over to Pulervayte, digging both of his cubic fists as deep as he could into the doctor, causing them both to fall even deeper into the crater.  
  
As they both backflipped away, lava started to spit from the crater. The doctor hovered up into the sky and fired a large ball into the surface, causing even more lava to spit out. He then yelled down "I am not supposed to end your life, Fuerizz...but this will teach you a lesson not to challenge me. Your brother will be meeting you shortly, I promise it."  
  
With that, the doctor flew out of sight. Lava started to flow all around the crater and Fuerizz quickly darted out of harm's way, hovering above, looking down at the newly created pool. He then looked to where Pulervayte flew away and began to wonder about this brother that he knew he never had.  
He then looked back down to the pool.  
  
There was a small person standing right by it now, his arms folded. He yelled up to Fuerizz as he unfolded his arms. "There seems to be a real problem here."  
  
  
Chapter Seven "Call to Arms"  
_________________________  
  
Fuerizz blinked alittle and lowered down slowly in front of the person. Standing before him was a young boy, looking about the age of 9 years old. He was dressed in neon Saiyan armor and had light green hair that stood on end. He was wearing a yellow scouter over his eye as well. The boy spoke again.  
  
"That was an android, was'nt it?" Fuerizz nodded slowly. "Is that what makes him so unbelievably powerful?", Fuerizz asked. The child answered. "Not all artificial humans are like him. He's a madman. I guess he made some very messed up modifications on himself." Fuerizz looked down. "I don't think so. It felt to me like pure ki."  
  
The child answered again. "There is something pure about him...but not like you, buddy. I've been watching you." Fuerizz turned to look the child in the face and raised a brow. The boy smiled and extended his hand. "My name's Moss." Fuerizz returned the boy's smile and took his hand. "I'm Fuerizz." The young man named Moss nodded.  
  
Fuerizz looked back up to the sky. "That man told me some very odd things. I've never had a brother, and he told me that my brother is supposed to find me and attempt to remind me of 'my ways of tyranny'. I have never had any power over any human being...it does'nt make sense."  
  
Moss looked up in thought. "That's strange. It could be some kind of trick." He then looked at Fuerizz and continued. "Maybe it's another android or something. He seemed real dedicated to his work..." Fuerizz replied quickly. "He was pretty insane." Moss nodded to him. "He would be. For someone to get pulled into that kind of research for their entire lives, it would really twist their sense of reason."  
  
Fuerizz nodded in response. "Scientific methods change every so often. These extremists will flip their lids sooner than anyone else." The young boy took a few steps in the opposite direction and started to stare off in thought once again. "I've taken on puppets that serve masterminds like him. Perhaps it's time I move on to the big fish." Fuerizz's eyes widened abit. "What? You don't mean..."  
  
Moss turned around to Fuerizz and clutched both fists, powering up explosively. The ground started to crack abit. The lava in the pool was churning. "Yes I certainly do." Fuerizz watched him, surprised. He had never seen a boy have this much power. He knew the boy was'nt a Saiyan which left the way he dressed to the imagination, but then what exactly was he? A super human?  
  
Moss then powered down and smiled alittle. "Alright, now that we have the underestimation out of the way...where do you think that this guy will meet up with you?" Fuerizz regained his focus and answered. "He'll probably come right back here." Moss grinned and snapped into a fighting stance. "I'm sticking with you then, Fuerizz."  
  
Fuerizz smiled to the child. "I'm definately not about to stop you, kid. As much as I'd feel uncomfortable admitting it, I might need your help anyway." Moss shook his head abit. "Uncomfortable admitting to needing assistance? What's with you hero figures? Heroes have sidekicks!"  
  
  
Chapter Eight "Artificial Reunion"  
_____________________________  
  
Fuerizz and Moss watched the sky for a good while before anything turned up, but when it did arrive, it got them from behind. A bright yellow explosion errupted right on the opposite side of them. They both put up their hands to block out the light until it dimmed. The two warriors then lowered their hands and had a look at their foes.  
  
Doctor Pulervayte was there with an exhilerated smile on his face, and right in front of him was a warrior that looked as though he was made of solid crystal. The top of his head was like a helmet and he had a long, chain-linked tail. The doctor finally spoke.  
  
"Hello Fuerizz." The doctor then looked to Moss and started to laugh under his breath. "Who is your little companion? Do you believe he'll prevent anything that's supposed to happen from happening?" Fuerizz growled under his breath as he looked back and forth from the doctor to the crystal fighter.  
  
The crystal fighter then spoke in a confident, vile sounding tone. "It's wonderful to meet you again, Frieza." The crystal fighter then started to laugh as well. Fuerizz clutched a fist tightly. "My name is Fuerizz. Are you the one who's supposedly my brother?" The crystal warrior answered with a nod and a devilish smirk.   
  
"That is me. Surely you must remember Kooler somewhere in within yourself, don't you, brother?" Fuerizz then clutched his other fist and powered up. "Stop saying that! This is all just a trick!" Kooler started to laugh again. Moss then powered up and looked to Doctor Pulervayte. "You're insane to push this stupid story on someone like this."  
  
The doctor smiled to the boy. "Insane? Swell judgement for such a young boy." Moss then turned to Fuerizz. "I'll let you deal with this...expensive android. I'm going to go make the doc spill his guts." Fuerizz barely responded with a thoughtless nod and glared at the man that was apparently named 'Kooler'.  
  
Moss took off and Kooler spoke again. "Your name may be Fuerizz now, but it was not that way when you destroyed the planet Namek." Fuerizz's ki continued to increase. "What the hell are you talking about? This story is going too far. I don't know where you got your information from." Kooler smirked and continued.  
  
"Oh, but I saw it first-hand. You were so alive with joy when you obliterated all those monkeys on planet Vegeta." Fuerizz clutched his fists tighter, his power steadily rising. Meanwhile, Moss stood firm in front of Pulervayte and cupped his hands into a position to fire a ki wave, but the doctor quickly smacked his hands apart from each other and side-kicked his chest. Moss fell on his back very hard.  
  
The doctor hovered over Moss and instantly rammed his knee into that of Moss's, causing it to snap loudly. Moss piercingly cried out in pain and started to fire numerous bolts of ki that wrapped around the doctor, but disintegrated after a few seconds. The doctor then began to repeatedly punch Moss in the stomach, causing blood to pour out from the side of his lips like rivers.  
  
Back on the other side, Fuerizz spotted the doctor's onslaught and was ready to fly right over to him, but Kooler blurred in his way, sending a punch to Fuerizz's face. Fuerizz then dropped to one knee. Kooler reached down and picked him up by the collar. "You blind fool. You're supposed to be a warrior of destruction." Fuerizz then smacked Kooler's hand away swiftly and said "Great...this should'nt disappoint you then", and punched Kooler's neck once, then punched him a second time causing a large blue clockwise explosion which spun far and wide until Kooler had become a rusted casualty in the path of the Skeletal Screen.  
  
  
Chapter Nine "The Last Impulse"  
_____________________________  
  
Fuerizz quickly raced past the smoke and tackled Pulervayte with all his might. They both went skidding across the ground until they slid into a large rocky wall. The doctor elbowed Fuerizz in the mouth just after they both began to rise up. Fuerizz took an oppertunity just as he rocked back to ram both of his fists into the doctor's stomach.  
  
The doctor stepped back and blinked, looking straight at Fuerizz. "Destroyed my Crystal Kooler, did you? You just continue to break things that aren't yours." Fuerizz snapped back at the doctor. "To hell with your idiotic projects. Did you expect me to not respond in such a way when someone is screwing with my mind?"  
  
The doctor smiled that same confident smile. "Nothing I created was untruthful. It was all authentically done." Fuerizz shook his head. "I have no brother and I am no tyrant...and accusing me of either of them is far from authentic." Pulervayte straightened his scientist coat and answered again. "So you don't believe at all in living seperate lives?"  
  
Fuerizz narrowed his eyes. "Nothing can pull my power into two. It will always be the single force for which I govern." The slight sound of pebbles shuffling could be heard behind them. They both turned to see Moss weakly leaning from his injured leg. The boy spit out abit of blood and gave Pulervayte a flaming mad stare.   
  
The doctor looked back to Fuerizz with a laugh. "We'll see if I can pull you in two." After a slight pause, Moss darted at the doctor and hammered his eyes with both of his fists, yelling out "Don't fucking ignore me!". Pulervayte staggered back a step and Moss just opened up into a raging barrage of ki waves.   
  
When the smoke from the powerful explosion had cleared, the doctor was laying down just in front of the lava pool with his hands behind his head, several parts of him sparking. He spoke in a hoarse voice. "You little moron. How foolish was that?" The doctor then stood and dusted himself off. "You're both now going to have to be killed. As much as I dislike hurting youngsters and ex-tyrants, someone must do it."  
  
Fuerizz looked on and would not take anymore. The color in his skin was getting deeper and deeper. His eyes were as sharp as blades sticking out from his face. His fists were so tightly held together that he could hear the bones snap. He closed his eyes, his breathing stopping for a moment....and then he plunged both of his fists into the ground.   
  
The ki of Fuerizz started to flow underneath the surface and took on a liquid form, bubbling like a boiling river. Pulervayte looked below him and saw his standing ground start to grind around in strange shapes until it just collapsed. The doctor nervously jumped backwards and fell down into the lava pool. The surroundings of the pool were grinding as well and it was now beginning to drain.  
  
Fuerizz cried out, still in an intense state of fury, and powered up his ki level once more, continuing to build on it until it finally reached it's maximum. The ground started to crumble even further and Fuerizz was thundering with power now. He then joined his fists together and shot out a tremendous, bulb-shaped beam directly into the pool, causing it to errupt so immensely that it caused a good fraction of the planet to break up like sand. The Sento Bakuhatsu was in no way incapable of destroying the planet New Shark, and it seemed like that was just what was happening.  
  
As Fuerizz was heavily catching his breath, he saw a vast multitude of space pods flying away from the planet. He began to think that most of the people were able to flee beforehand. He did not know how, but as he looked around, he did not see Moss anywhere. The young warrior had probably informed everyone to exit the planet before something terrible happened to it.   
  
High above the planet, Moss leaned back in his space pod and listened closely at the explosion below. It was quite a flashy one, for it flickered far out through the starry sky. He lowered his head, knowing that there were very few space pods left when he left the departure station, and he remembered them being fought over and taken by the winners of the little deadlocks.  
  
As the despaired youth looked out of the pod window, he caught a glimpse of a man flying past at a medium rate. His jaw dropped as he looked on. "No way..." Fuerizz looked back at all the pods....safely encased in the confines of his Sacrificial Chamber. He would look for a desolate place to touch down on so that when the ball exploded, no one would be harmed.   
  
Even though Fuerizz was not really the monster known previously as Frieza, his actions did cause a planet to break apart and lose all of it's living resources, but because the man lived a life of integrity and was never known to be a fiend himself, he would not be labeled as one...not even by the strongest of adversaries.  
  
_  
_END OF SAGA   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Fuerizz - The Sequel: Hidden Threat

**Fuerizz - The Hidden Threat  
**```````````````  
  
  
Chapter One"Surreal Landing"  
_______________________________  
  
After the explosion that would end the planet New Shark and everything on it finally happened, no one would have ever thought that there was hope for one who did'nt win the brawls over the space pods that were the only tickets out of there, but again there was of course one exception.   
  
The dazed and shaken Fuerizz lay there on the nearly deserted planet that he finally found after what seemed like hours. No matter how long it took, he was not going to destroy two planets with those techniques of his, and even the Sacrificial Chamber would have done quite a number on a busy planet.  
  
Laying there at a negative power level due to the impact and drainage of his energy, Fuerizz looked to all sides of him weakly, seeing nothing in sight. It would be so much better if there was someone, anyone that could aid his wounds and help him regain his strength.  
  
Not a sound; nothing. And as he looked up wearily, nothing in the sky either. Just stiff old outer space. Fuerizz then closed his eyes shut, at that moment just forgetting about what would become of him here. He could'nt worry about anything right now. His nerves had nearly collapsed and his vision was blurring, so there was nothing more to do than take a nap.  
  
As Fuerizz fell into a deep sleep, images started to gather within his mind. This was no mere dream...he had never seen images like this before. He saw a being on a hover chair with two horns sticking out of the side of his head that was topped with what looked like a shiny purple helmet. The forehead was the only thing that was a farmiliarity to Fuerizz.  
  
Kooler? That man who claimed to be my brother? No...not him. Who is this? The image of the creature then lifted a finger and formed a small ball of energy in his hand that enlarged and stretched far off into the area, causing a massive light show. Then strangely, the shadowy image of a strange flying machine appeared, two shaded figures inside, one with a sheathed sword on his back.  
  
This collage of images was interrupted when Fuerizz finally opened his eyes. He was not in the same place he was before at all. He was inside a high-tech-looking room, laying on a table. He lifted an arm and looked at it. "Huh?" He felt perfectly fine now. He finally sat up and looked around, wondering where he could be.   
  
About a minute later, a man in a lab coat walked in and smiled as he looked to Fuerizz. "Awake already, eh?" Fuerizz looked at the man and nodded. "Yes...where am I?" The man took another step over to Fuerizz. "I found you unconscious in a pile of rocks, so I was concerned and took you back here to my laboratory."  
  
Fuerizz looked around again. "Is this the same planet?" The man nodded slowly. Fuerizz looked down in thought. "It must be pretty far from where I landed, because from what I saw, this place looked deserted." The man laughed alittle. "That's probably because we're underground now. This area could not possibly have been seen from the outside."  
  
The man then walked over to the other side of the room and strangely closed his eyes. "But oh...you're a tough one, aren't you, Fuerizz?" Fuerizz instantly jumped up and off of the table. "What?!" The mysterious man turned back to look at the confused warrior. "Murdered Ninjuhachigou. Murdered Ninjukugou. Murdered Kooler....and while you were at it, you took the life of my associate as well." Fuerizz narrowed his eyes, despising the fact that his hard battle was still not over.  
  
  
Chapter Two "The Helping Hand"  
______________________________  
  
The angered fighter slammed both of his fists onto the table he was previously on, causing it to fall apart on the floor. "Damn you all! How many of you do I have left to get out of my life?!" The eerie scientist looked up at the ceiling, his hands folded. "And you felt it necessary to destroy the entire planet of New Shark as well. It was impossible for everyone to get out alive, you know."   
  
Fuerizz snapped into a fighting stance, his power beginning to rise. "I should have known that there were more of you. Pulervayte left the planet for that brief moment to fetch the Crystal Kooler...he came here. Odd that I should land here...I suppose it's better this way, though! I'll be able to wipe you out too!" The other man threw off his lab coat, wearing a short-sleeved white shirt underneath. "I suppose then that you know who I am."  
  
The shifting of power caused the lights in the room to flicker. "You're Pulervayte's assistant. He told me that you had him recreate Kooler because of your meeting with him in hell. How are you here, then?!" The man answered quickly. "I am not the original human body of Doctor Scilow. I am an android like Kooler was. Doctor Pulervayte created all of us himself."  
  
Fuerizz glared deep into the android's lifeless eyes. "Tell me now...how many of you....are there?" The artificial doctor held up two fingers. "Myself...and android 32...Frieza." Fuerizz took a moment to think. Frieza? He's definately heard that before. It was the name that Kooler called him by. What was going on here?  
  
Artificial Scilow folded his arms and looked away in thought. "You recognize the name, don't you? Well, you should...you'd have to be a fool not to know your own name." Fuerizz's power instantly sky-rocketed and he plowed into the doctor with his shoulder, sending him flying through the doorway into the next room.  
  
A maniacal laughter could now be heard coming from the dark hallway. Fuerizz shook his head in annoyance and fired a Marble Wave out the door, lighting up the way to reveal the doctor standing there. He missed. The doctor then flew forward and threw a series of punches into Fuerizz's stomach, causing him to fall over.  
  
Fuerizz then took the oppertunity to sweep the android. As Scilow fell, Fuerizz slid underneath him and side-kicked him into the wall. The doctor started to laugh, his chest sparking abit. "I'm not going to be as careless as Doctor Pulervayte....and you don't have any punks to help you here either." Fuerizz then slid across the floor over to the doctor and threw a straightforward punch right across his face.   
  
Scilow's face rocked to the side, and Fuerizz threw out another punch with his other hand, sending the doctor's face right back to the other side. The speed of Fuerizz's punches were getting faster as he continued to pour it on, bits and pieces of the wall cracking and falling apart. Scilow then spit out two teeth at Fuerizz's face, smiling insanely.  
  
As Fuerizz flinched, the doctor popped up and headbutted him a good few steps back. Fuerizz closed his eyes in pain, and the doctor then took the time to gather some power and fire a large energy wave at Fuerizz, sending him straight through the wall. The angered fighter lay deeply scathed underneath a pile of bricks.  
  
  
Chapter Three "Nightmare Dweller"  
________________________________   
  
After a good few seconds of silence, Scilow's aura was getting considerably larger. He was going to summon enough strength to level the fallen fighter. Electricity flowed all throughout his body and he clutched a fist, then turned it sideways and held it in front of the rubble. Some of the pieces floated due to the powerful and silent continuing upsurge.  
  
"Hey, Fuerizz...I'm sure Pulervayte is enjoying the show below...perhaps you two should join up and exchange pleasantries. He's been wondering how you've been." The arrogant android was ready to fire, but just before he was about to thrust his power foreward, an explosive scream of fury practically shook the room.  
  
A number of bricks flied out of the next room and Fuerizz stood there with a palm to the air. He narrowed his eyes at the doctor and studied his movement. He'd wait for the doctor to move. Scilow started to laugh tauntingly. "You're a real idiot. Think I'm going all out like you, do you? I'm not even halfway, you fool." The doctor then fired another wave directly at Fuerizz.  
  
The nimble warrior manuevered around the beam with incredible speed and quickly formed a single clouded ki disc above his palm, then tossed it forward with a burst of strength. The Cloud Cylinder technique completely caught the android off guard and sliced him almost perfectly down the middle. The doctor lay there in two, sparking brightly.  
  
Fuerizz caught a breath and then calmly walked over to the fallen doctor. "What was that about not being halfway?", said Fuerizz in a confident and victorious manner. The android was indeed lifeless, but time would reveal that Fuerizz was becoming confident all too soon. He turned to walk out of the room, attempting to find an exit nearby. What he would find was no exit...but an entrance into fear.  
  
As Fuerizz entered this next room, there was a container in front of him....with someone or something inside. As the curious man gave it a closer look, he felt overwhelmed with hatred. It was the creature from his nightmare. Those same black horns, that same shiny forehead, and a long tail.  
Fuerizz staggered back as he finally realized the power that was within that container. Who in the world was this?  
  
He thought very much that this creature looked like that crystal Kooler that he had destroyed on New Shark. But what did that mean? He thought about what Kooler said. _"It's wonderful to meet you again, Frieza." _He then thought about what Doctor Scilow had informed him about earlier. _"Android 32...Frieza. You'd have to be a fool not to know your own name."  
  
_Fuerizz looked ahead at the android in the container. Did they think that he was this creature at one point? But how could that be, and what plans did they have when they built it? Fuerizz would not let this haunt him anymore. All threats would have to be destroyed right here and now.  
  
He powered up his ki and flung a bolt of energy at the container, but to his surprise, it bounced right off and back at him. Fuerizz just barely moved out of the way as his own beam exploded down the hall. "What?!" The android had some kind of special shield surrounding the tank. The two scientists had taken precautions for this.  
  
Fuerizz did not waste any more time trying to break it with little beams. His frustration was growing and he was going to take this nightmare out with his strongest attack. He clutched his fists, standing firm. No more nonsense. "I'm not going to be fucked with anymore."   
  
  
Chapter Four "Team of Omens"  
____________________________  
  
The ceiling started to fall apart and Fuerizz had not even fired the attack yet. The impact was going to be devastating. Nothing was going to be left of this toy box. The man's hair flew around as it violently stood on end, massive upsurges sparking through his body. Alittle further.  
  
It took one more glance at the threatening, lizard-like creature for Fuerizz to let his anger take over. Maximum capacity was achieved. Fuerizz spread his arms apart and screamed with rage as he joined his fists, the Sento Bakuhatsu flying into the container.  
  
The explosion was indeed a sight to behold. Thousands of chips and such fell in a display of blinding light. Nothing more fell from the ceiling, because it did'nt exist anymore. The walls were reduced to ash and everything around Fuerizz was shattered to rubble.   
  
The smoke then cleared, and Fuerizz looked dead ahead...only to meet eyes with the android in the container once again. Fuerizz stood there in the crater of the explosion as if he had seen a ghost, and then sunk to his knees. The doctors were God damned geniuses. Not a hint of a scratch anywhere on the container that stood alone now.   
  
Fuerizz could not believe what a horrible turn this ordeal of his had taken. Pulervayte and Scilow must have had very high hopes for this android. Was it that powerful? What kind of powerful secrets were encased in this indestructable container? The young man just sat there, catching his breath. The impossible had been displayed to him countless times over the past couple of days and he knew there was going to be more from where that came from.  
  
Fuerizz looked up into the sky and noticed something very farmiliar to him descending in the distance. It was a kind of hovercraft...a flying machine. The machine from his nightmare with the two figures within it. Who were they going to be? He finally picked himself up and looked at the android a final time before he headed for the ship.  
  
In a very short time, two powers raced right past him before he even reached close enough to the ship. Fuerizz quickly turned around and noticed that two men were now walking over to the container. Fuerizz blinked for a moment and then turned back around, darting over to the spot from which he came.  
  
Standing in front of the container were two young men. One of them had lavender hair that sort of hung down alittle over his eyes, a dark blue jacket with an unknown logo on the shoulder of it, and a sword sheathed on his back. The other was wearing a black hood on his head, a long, dark green trench coat, and a yellow scouter over his eye.  
  
"There you are", muttered the one with the sword as he narrowed his eyes to the android within the container. "Let's just do this right now", said the one with the trench coat. "Right", answered the other. Fuerizz was about to speak, but the both of the men took a few steps back and powered up with great haste, and then began to fire a series of blasts at the container.   
  
They both then powered down as they watched the smoke clear, an expression of relief on their faces. That expression changed as the smoke then totally cleared, the android's container unphased. "No!", yelled the purple-haired one. "Oh, shit", muttered the other. Fuerizz then yelled over to the two.   
  
"There's no way to destroy it! I've tried!" The one with the trench coat then looked over to the one with the sword, and they both stepped forward. "This is bad", began the one with the sword. "I suppose now I should tell you why we're here." Fuerizz nodded as he took a step forward, freezing in place afterwards to listen closely.  
  
The one with lavender hair continued. "My name is Trunks. This may not come off as perfectly normal to you, Fuerizz, but my friend and I are from the future." Fuerizz's eyes lit up in alarm a slight bit. People from the future...who knew his name. Would this madness ever stop?   
  
  
Chapter Five "Preservation Denied"  
________________________________  
  
"From the future? And you know who I am as well?", asked Fuerizz. Trunks nodded slowly and continued. "Please let me explain, for the time is short for us to act. In the time in which the two of us came from, the creature over there in the capsule was free to roam. It was a creature that I thought I had destroyed for good. Frieza, the wicked destroyer. I could not believe my eyes, nor the rest of my senses."  
  
Fuerizz looked away, wanting to know more about this Frieza character, but the young lad before him seemed to have an imporant issue to reveal, so he did not interrupt. The teller of the story went on.  
  
"Though the Frieza that I had killed would have never been a match for me, this one anticipated each and every one of my moves. He was impossible to even damage. His power was unbelieveable and he was able to accurately sense everything that I could dish out. I could tell by those lifeless eyes that he was an android, and I knew then that the creator of the monstrosity must have had data on everyone that opposed him as well."  
  
Fuerizz thought for a moment. Pulervayte had data on all of them? That had to mean that the android had data on Fuerizz as well. What happened to him in this person's time? He let the young man continue.  
  
"My friend here came to assist me, but the beast had data on him as well somehow. He had never faced Frieza, but he informed me that he must have faced the creator of the android at one time or another." The man next to Trunks then removed his hood, revealing farmiliar light green hair that stood on end. Moss...?!  
  
The man then opened his trench coat to to reveal the elastic neon Saiyan armor that Fuerizz remembered from when he fought alongside the young boy. This was the future being of Moss without a doubt. Fuerizz gazed into the eyes of his companion. "Moss, it's you."  
  
Moss nodded with a smile, and spoke in a very calm tone. "It's a pleasure to meet up with your live self again, Fuerizz." With his live self? Did this mean that Fuerizz was to die in this timeline? Trunks lowered his head and closed his eyes. "This part may be difficult for you to accept, Fuerizz, but the android had data on you...and you are dead in my time."  
  
Fuerizz gritted his teeth and looked down in despair. He saw that coming. "How far ahead is this?", he finally asked. "Four and a half years", answered Trunks. Fuerizz then asked his second question. "How did the two of you escape to make it back here?" Trunks readily answered him again. "The same way we hope to have a chance now. We knew that we would not be able to destroy Frieza at that point, but lucky for the two of us, Moss had developed a new attack since his encounter with the one called Pulervayte."  
  
Moss smirked alittle as Trunks continued. "The attack caught Frieza off guard and gave us just enough time to make it to my time machine without getting annihilated." Fuerizz folded his arms and looked up into the sky. "So what does all of that mean?" Moss then answered his question.  
  
"It means that the three of us are the only ones who have any chance of destroying him. We all must develop new attacks in order to fight without being predictable." Trunks cut in. "He'll have no way to defend against an attack to which he's not farmiliar." Fuerizz glared into the container holding the sleeping android. "Son of a..." Trunks turned to the opposite direction. "Come with me and Moss to Earth. Since we won't be able to finish this now, that's where he'll touch down after he destroys this place."  
  
Fuerizz turned to the two and nodded. "Very well. I will join you both in your training." Moss smiled to his past acquaintance. "This gives me the chance to show you my increase in power since we met last." Trunks smiled at the other two and then darted off back in the direction of the flying machine. "Follow." The other two flew behind, prepared for the next stage in the fight against the roadblocks in their long and narrow path.  
  
  
Chapter Six "Prepared for Retry"  
______________________________  
  
A boy as strong-hearted as Trunks does not lie. He had been accused of telling lies when his past efforts to make amends had turned out worse than planned, but the boy had no reason to be at fault for it. He was a true savior, regardless of what evil caused the predictions to lose their truth. The noble lad had them all well prepared after the time alotted, each satisfied with themselves as well as the efforts of one another.  
  
[Attack List]   
  
Moss :  
  
1) Opeth Flare - an attack that involves the user to place both of his hands wide over his face, calling forth a blast from the moon to temporarily blind its target   
  
2) Deadly Spawn - a ki shield that covers the user's body at an exact size as the user's physical and technical attacks double in impact  
  
3) Timed Stickers - a barrage of ki beams that attach themselves to the target's body and explode massively after about five seconds  
  
4) Celcius Gun - a single bulb-shaped ki wave fired with one hand that causes a very sharp impact as it strikes its target  
  
Trunks:  
  
1) Grave Tops - an upsurge of ki that allows the user to conduct his power into whirlwinds that spin until they strike the desired target  
  
2) Dead End Chamber - an attack much like the Sacrificial Chamber, only the user burdens the chamber onto the target, leaving it at a negative power level once it comes in contact with a solid  
  
3) Burning Cross - an attack that involves the user to slice a cross into the target's chest with his sword, causing a painful after-effect  
  
4) Super Saiya-jin Three - a state achieved at the user's maximum power level at which his hair grows long and golden, making each attack several times more painful  
  
Fuerizz:  
  
1) Devil Hawk - an attack that involves the user to stiffen his fingers and swing a slicing red ki beam out of each hand  
  
2) Crafter's Pile - an attack in which the user powers up enough to make an enormous cone of ki that can be mounted on the ground and used as a supply for energy, causing the user to manipulate that energy into any form  
  
3) Farenheit Gun - a single bulb-shaped ki wave fired with one hand that causes a smoky impact as it strikes the target  
  
4) Atomu no Ichigeki - an attack that can only be used at maximum power level that involves the user to tear a perfect circle around the target and plunge his fist into the ground, causing everything within the circle to be crushed by an explosive orb  
  
One other useful technique that Moss and Trunks learned in the time alotted is the Fusion Pose. The Fusion Pose involves the two warriors to perform a pattern of body synchronization, (a dance if you will) resulting in the two bodies to become one and achieve an indescribable amount of ki. A useful four and a half years it turned out to be for our previously doomed friends.  
  
  
Chapter Seven "Out with the Motions"  
__________________________________  
  
It had finally come. Time had run its course and the threat was about to be released from its slumber. The heartless and emotionless android that was created by the scientists for the purpose of showing them the truth that none of them wanted to know...especially Fuerizz.  
  
The container that stood alone on the unknown planet finally slid down, the liquid draining out of it all along the ground at the android's feet. Number 32...Frieza...had now opened his piercing, lifeless eyes. He held out his arms, looking at them, and took a step forward, glancing dead ahead at outer space.  
  
"Trunks....Moss....and Fuerizz..." His lifeless eyes blinked, making a beeping sound. "They are on the planet Earth." He hovered above the unknown planet on which he had awakened, his tail whipping around. "It's now time to kill them all." With that, he powered up and took off into the starry sky for Earth.  
  
Back on Earth, Trunks looked patiently into the sky. "Frieza will arrive here in exactly 28 minutes and 9 seconds." Fuerizz and Moss's heads snapped to the side to look at Trunks, both of them alittle uneasy. The creature that they had waited more than four years for was finally on his way. Fuerizz could not help but worry, as he was the only of the three that died in Trunks' timeline.  
  
He began to think that perhaps there was a chance that their improvements and new techniques would not quite be enough to survive Pulervayte and Scilow's perfect creation. After all, they were wise enough to do the impossible all this time;...could this one really be beaten?  
  
Trunks never took his eyes off the sky. They had all the planning finished and there was no more time. Nothing more to do now but wait. As he watched the clouds pass in the clear blue sky, he was worried that the future may have altered for the worse when he came back to inform Fuerizz about the threat. He knew it had to be done, though. They needed that time to develop their new attacks, or everything would have happened all over again.  
  
Moss turned to Fuerizz and spoke up. "We won't be able to sense him when he does arrive. Trunks did'nt sense anything when Frieza showed up, and neither did I when I got there." Fuerizz raised a brow and then narrowed his eyes back to the sky. "We'd better keep our other senses sharp then..."  
Trunks then snapped backwards, still looking up. "He's here!"  
  
The cold stare of Frieza shot down at the three of them just before his feet touched the ground, his tail striking the surface behind him. He smiled arrogantly and finally spoke in a raspy, soulless tone. "I hope you all are ready for the start of our game."  
  
The three of the warriors powered up in a row, their energies coexisting as a phenomenal force. "Fuck you", snapped Moss as he lifted one hand, gathering some energy. Frieza had a puzzled look on his face as he watched Moss' motions. Moss smiled his usual brash expression and continued his taunting. "We'll see how much fun the game is now."  
  
  
Chapter Eight "The Desperate Changeling"  
______________________________________  
  
Frieza blinked in confusion as a cold beam from Moss' hand slammed into him, knocking him on his back. Fuerizz and Trunks watched with calm smiles on their faces. "What a relief", said Fuerizz as he snapped into a collected fighting stance. "Right on, Moss."  
  
Frieza slowly stood, his eyes wide. "That attack is not found in any of my files." Trunks clutched both fists, gathering some ki. "You haven't seen anything yet, fool." The young future fighter continued to swarm the energy into him and then released the powerful series of whirlwinds that struck the unsuspecting android and caused him to skid across the ground.  
  
The android realized that this attack was not in his files either. Some smoke cleared and Frieza stood there, sufficiently scathed, clutching a fist in anger. "What is the meaning of this? I am programmed with defenses for all of your special attacks! Where did these maneuvers come from?!"   
  
Fuerizz teleported and appeared behind Frieza, then stiffened his fingers. "Sorry to disappoint you, Frieza." The android instantly turned around and Fuerizz swung his hands toward the monster, two red slicing blades being emitted from his hands, tearing a dent in each of Frieza's shoulders. The now frightened android dropped to one knee, placing a palm on the floor.  
  
"Damn....I will not lose to you weaklings." The three fighters confidently powered up in unison, looking down on the fallen beast. "It's over, you heartless abomination", said Trunks as he now unsheathed his sword. "Your creators are now faded memories; and you're just as useless as they were."  
  
Frieza's eyes shifted up to the fighters. "I would not speak so quickly if I were you, Trunks. I've not even begun yet." Fuerizz curiously watched the monster that now started to flicker eerily. His color faded alittle and it seemed as though something was stirring within him. "What's going on with him?", asked Moss. "I really don't know", said Trunks as he held his sword forward.  
  
Now, in a process that did'nt take very long, the android started to change his shape. His size began to drastically increase and his horns curved upward. All of his body parts expanded clearly. This creature was a changeling, and enlarging the shape usually meant expanding the power as well. He had gotten stronger, but how much?  
  
Fuerizz growled under his breath and fired a blast similar to the one that Moss opened up the battle with, making a bullseye shot on the transformed android. What the little bit of clearing of the smoke would reveal would be horrific. Not a dent, scratch or even slight effect. Fuerizz stood there in shock, his expression no different from that of the others' now.  
  
The new Frieza stood and spoke in a voice much deeper than his previous one. "I think I'm ready to play this game now. What about the rest of you?" He then laughed devilishly as he licked his lips. Trunks narrowed his eyes to the laughing beast. "Mother fucker!" He dashed over to Frieza like a torpedo and sliced a long line down his chest, then quickly another along the top of it, forming it into a cross.  
  
Trunks then backflipped away as Frieza's chest broke out in flames...but the monster just stood there as if he were enjoying it. Frieza then blew a pink wind upon the flames, causing them to die out. "That was spectacular, boy! Jolly good!" Next, the devilish creature held out a finger and started to fire extremely rapid and hard-hitting beams from his fingertips, knocking Trunks and Moss far back and onto their knees, coughing up blood.  
  
Frieza then turned to Fuerizz who looked ready to attack. Fuerizz darted into the air and and held out two hands to the sky, focusing his power into one. Frieza just looked up in amusement and tilted his head. "I do hope this does'nt take all day, big guy." The power that Fuerizz gathered had now formed into a large and open cone above the determined fighter. He quickly flew up to it and pulled a large ball of ki out of the mass, looking down on Frieza. "Here...catch!" He tossed the ball down at Frieza who childishly shouted "I'm open", and headbutted the ball far off into the distance.  
  
Fuerizz watched the ball fade off in surprise and then turned to his opponent, who was now charging at him, and after what seemed like the quickest instant, Fuerizz was impaled on one of Frieza's horns.  
  
  
Chapter Nine "Final Saviors"  
__________________________  
  
The now helpless fighter's surprise heightened extremely, and a great deal of pain came with it. Blood started to shoot from his back. He looked over Frieza's head as he hung there, not seeing Trunks or Moss in the distance. In the face of all of this, had they left him there? They would not. Fuerizz knew that for sure, but all hope was slipping from him as he saw his own body fluids leaking onto the ground.   
  
Frieza started to spin his head around with ease, taking Fuerizz for a painful ride. The weak and quietly frightened fighter could not even kick free as he felt like he was hanging by a thread. If nothing would save him very soon, this would be the end. He had never felt so horrible in his entire life. All of the fear over the past few years of being killed had taken its toll in this simple heartless act by the vile Frieza. It was now that Fuerizz truly hated anyone that would compare him in the smallest way to this savage.  
  
Just as things started to look near totally black, an immense thundering power came from the other side of the field. It was indeed a match for Frieza's, but what the hell was it? Or rather...who?  
  
Whoever it was, it was heading straight for Frieza, and it tackled him so hard that Fuerizz went flying off of his horns and fell flat on the ground. Fuerizz weakly opened one eye and lifted his head slowly, seeing a sight to behold indeed. No doubt the result of 'fusion'.  
  
A warrior with wildly spiked green hair with purple streaks on the sides, suited in a red vest with color-tipped Saiyan boots. What would this fighter be called? It did not announce anything, just half smiled to Frieza and began to teach him a severe lesson with its fists. Frieza's face was practially blackened from the onslaught.  
  
The warrior then struck Frieza down on his face with a single blow and spoke in a double-toned voice. "That's enough of your torments!" Fuerizz watched in awe, slowly standing to his feet, as the fusion then clutched both of its fists; its power level exploding as its hair now turned completely black, its eyes becoming crimson red. Super Saiya-jin Four.   
  
Frieza picked up his head and looked on in fear as the power of the fusion overwhelmed the battlefield. The fusion spoke again as it calmly picked up Frieza with one hand. "Go back to sleep." The power of the fusion churned in its hand, glowing brilliantly just before the fusion forced its entire fist through Frieza's stomach.   
  
The fear-stricken menace went flying across the field and lay there. It seemed as though he was beaten within an inch of his life. After a few seconds, the very faint sound of "Help me" could be heard coming from Frieza's black and blasphemous lips. The power surrounding the fusion dimmed and the obvious victor watched with his hands on his hips.   
  
Fuerizz quietly walked over to the fallen Frieza that was now looking up at him. "Please help me", the fiend begged again. Fuerizz then turned from him with his eyes shut, and then spun back around, clutching his fists, letting his hatred flow. His power exploded at the selfishness of this inhumane bastard. With all his might, Fuerizz let his impact reach its peak as he tore at the ground, making a large circle around the fallen scumbag. He then growled loudly as he plunged his fist into the ground, causing a colossal energy orb to completely coat Frieza just before penetrating his body through the large hole and totally erasing him from the face of the Earth. The tired and battered fighter then looked to where the saving fusion was previously standing, only to see nothing. It did'nt matter. What was a goodbye next to preserving the future from another mechanical toy? ****END OF SAGA****   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
